


The Rain Is Okay I guess.

by Chrys4lism



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Rainy Days, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrys4lism/pseuds/Chrys4lism
Summary: It's been raining. It's been raining all day, and Simon doesn't like the rain. It wet, cold,and ruins everyone's plans.But with someone he loves - yes loves- maybe the rain isn'tsoobad.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 10





	The Rain Is Okay I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fadom so please be nice...  
> I hope you enjoy.

** Simon **

It's raining.  
I hate the rain.  
I think everyone knows that - even Rhys knows and I haven't spoken to him in like 3 years.  
"I hate the rain" I say, sulkily looking out the window as the drops drizzle down the glass; slowing and speeding up again.  
"Yeah, everyone knows that Snow." he replies. _cheeky beautiful bastard_  
"And we were supposed to go out tonight, without Pen for a change, just us two again. I love her and all but sometimes I want time just with you."  
"The rain isn't all that bad Snow. You get a little wet and then I can spell everything on you and me dry again. Watch" the dickhead then walked out onto the balcony and stands there for a while. He's getting soaked through and yet he still manages to look flawless, it's unfair. I realise I am staring when he turns around and smirks at me. Then he walks back in and immediately he casts **"hang it out to dry"** on himself and his clothes are off and his PJs are on.

"Alright I get it, you love rain and magic just makes it better" I try to show that I'm annoyed at him but it's extremely hard when he keeps looking at me like he knows he's right. Which he is but I'm not telling him that, ever.

"You've gone quite so I know I'm right, no point trying to hide it Snow." He chuckles: he's being a dick and yet his voice still sounds like liquid gold. "and anyways we can still do most of the night at home."

So unfair!

** Baz **

Simon hates the rain.  
I love it though, Simon thinks that it's ruined our first date in a month and a half. I don't think it has.  
"How then Mr. Genius Vampire?" He calls me that a lot now, but I'm not complaining. I'm just happy he's talking to me now. We're still not very good at any of it all but Bunce and Wellbelove help a lot, so does Joan. She's our relationship counciler and boy am I thankful for her!  
"Well we have beer and wine. We have food or we can order it or we could make it. And we have each other. That's pretty much all we need right?" I hold his hand cautiously, I'm always cautious with Simon.  
"Fine fine fine, your right. I can't be arsed for cooking . Let's just order some nice food and eat it in front of a film or something. I suppose it sounds pretty good." He chuckles quietly and squeezes my hand.  
That's how I know it's okay. We're okay.  
I kiss his hand and go over to the computer to order the takeaway. Nothing is stopping me having this date night. 

When I come back Simon has made the living room area into a romantic cinema. There are candle and the lights are dimmed down to the point where they're almost off completely.  
"Snow, how on earth did you do this?"  
He just smiles at me softly - I would die and kill for that smile - and then he pats the seat next to him, so I sit.  
I snuggle up towards him and lean into his arms. I dissolve into him, at first I genuinely think I've been set on fire somehow. I sigh happily against him and I can feel him relax as well. 

**** Simon ** **

We've only been watching Twilight for half an hour and I already want to stab half - if not more - of the characters with my sword. They're all so depressing but whenever I look at Baz, he's enjoying it so I'll keep watching it. He's cute when he's truly interested in something, a bit like when I've seen him play violin. 

He's stunning when he plays violin, like an angle, so majestic. It's beautiful to watch and bliss listen to. I'm glad that we got ourselves together; and that I didn't break up with him. I don't know where I would be without Baz, I think,I think I love him. I do _know_ that I love him. It's just that I think I can say it out loud soon. We're seeing Joan tomorrow so I'll talk to her about it. 

**** Baz ** **

I can feel Simon staring at me and being honest I'm loving it all the attention from him. The temptation to turn and face, then kiss his stupid face silly is strong but I don't want to rush him,or force him, or push him, or do whatever the hell it was I did in the first place. "Simon-" he turns to look at me but then the buzzer rings. The deliveroo person has come up with our food I guess kissing Simon silly can wait....maybe. 

We empty the food onto plates and return to the sofa. He's closer to me than before: I know because I can feel his heat radiate towards me in waves. When he starts eating he looks like such a pig but somehow he still manages to look too pretty.  
Asshole. 

"Baz" he sets his half finished plate on the small coffee table. I haven't even started mine. No matter what everyone says about my fangs, I hate them.  
"Snow-"  
"You know you can call me Simon, you've done it before."  
"Yep, just don't want to.  
"Asshole." He's called me so much worse before and I know he doesn't really mean it. He just does it cause he knows I prefer it when he calls me pet names. They remind me, hey you know that boy that you had a crush on 7 years? Your dating now.  
"What did you want Snow?"  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted a drink? Before I got one for myself." 

Hes so thoughtful what the hell. 

"Uhhhh yeah, I'll take red wine or something strong please" I smile ta him softly, trying to convey all my feelings for him. In a way that I won't freak him out to much..  
"Sounds good" He shouts from the kitchen where he's already pouring drinks.  
When he comes back in, I take a big gulp and then thank him. 

He's staring at me again. 

**** Simon ** **

Not for the first time recently, all I want to d o is kiss him. All I can think of is:  
\- How soft his lips look  
\- How much I want to kiss him  
\- Baz  
\- Soft lips  
\- Baz  
\- Baz  
\- Baz  
\- BAZ 

I take his drink and mine, place them on the table then turn to him.  
"Baz"  
"Simon" He called me Simon. i thin he could tell what I was thinking.  
"Can I?"  
he knows what I mean, neither of us actually say the words anymore but we don't need too. We just know.  
He nods calmly but I can tel he's anything but.  
I can;t and don't want to hold back anymore. I lunge at him, knocking him sideways slightly, he almost falls over with my weight. 

Baz's mouth is cold, so beautifully, _addicitvley_ cold. I want to keep kissing him harder and harder, so I do.  
I move closer to him and climb onto his lap. Only breaking away fro air before kissing him again. He tastes sweet and sour all at the same time and then mixed with his cold, its amazing.  
His hands are clasping my face and entangled in my hair so desperately and I'm loving every minute of it. Kissing Baz has always been one of my favourite things to do, even when I couldn't physically do it. 

After what seems like hours of wondering hands and breathless kisses, we pull away properly.  
Baz is practically blushing - which is very hard for a vampire.  
"Simon" he smiles, leaning his head against mine.  
"baby" I know I basically never call him pet names but right now seems to be the right moment. I really want to just be soft with him, I think we both need it.

** Baz **

He called me baby. If I wasn't blushing before - which is hard for a vampire - then I definitely am now! I kiss him again.This time it's only a quick peck but it's still amazing.

God, Simon snow what have you done to me.

He smiles and I feel weak everywhere.  
I love you Simon.  
I love you so much.  
I love you truly.  
"I love you"  
At first I think it's in my head but then he says it again.  
"I love you" He's looking at me, clearly waiting for my reaction, so I do the only thing I can think enough to do.  
I kiss him.I start on his mouth and I kiss him all around his face until I make it back to his lips. He kisses me back, hard. He licks my lips and pulls on them with his teeth and I'm pretty sure that I'm about to melt into a puddle. He pulls away after that and without realising, I whine a little then cover my mouth. He chuckles.  
"Y-yes, m-me,,,same," I am quite literally panting. "I love you too,,,completely,,, and utterly."  
His smile is so _so_ bright. Suddenly I'm reminded of every single reason why I am completely and utterly in love with Simon Snow.

** Simon **

I am completely and utterly in love with Tyrannus 'Baz' Basilton Grimm-Pitch and I think if I deny it any longer then I simply will explode.  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that. I've known since either some point in 2nd or 5th year. Either way it's been a long long time." He chuckles at his own hopelessness and I'm pretty sure I've just fallen harder for him, if that is even possible.  
"You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do or where I'd be without you. I love you. I didn't even plan on telling you today, I just couldn't hold it in any longer."  
"Crowley Snow, you didn't even plan it?! You just went; Oh nuts I love you and flat out told me." He laughed and I have decided that I'd give my life up just to hear that laugh one more time.  
"I was gonna talk to Joan about it tomorrow, but hen I don't know, you just completely took over my brain and I needed to hug you, kiss you hold you...love you. And so I did. And I always will. For reals."I explain.  
He smiles softly at me then he repeats: "For reals." 

We spend the rest of the night cuddled up on the sofa. We finish the food (Although we have to heat it up cause it's gone cold by now), more drinkking, more chatting and a hell of a lot more kissing.  
We went to bed somewhere between 1 & 3am and I think it's the happiest I've ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you got to reading this far, Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and I could always do with constructive criticisms.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a good morning/day/night wherever you are.


End file.
